I Have No Lover and She Hasn't the Prettiest of Ey
by iamhollywood
Summary: Sam and Jubilee get to know one another after Sam is injured in the Danger Room. Please read and review, this is my first.
1. Default Chapter

I Have No Lover and She Hasn't the Prettiest of Eyes

Chapter 1: Self-titled

Disclaimer: I do not own the x-men or even the title of this story because its a lyric from a song entitled "Ebolarama" by Every Time I Die

Sam's grin slid across his face just as easy as a hot knife through butter. He eased off the base, close enough to tag it should the pitcher have something up her sleeve, but enough to give him a good lead. He saw Rachel tensing up to pitch and readied his self to run. "Hey Batter, batter, batter!" The opposing team's yelling was loud, but over it all he could hear Jubilee's voice shouting. 'She's always been loud,' he thought to himself. He saw the release of the ball from Rachel's hand and instantly took off, his tall, lanky frame heading at full speed towards second base. The crack of the bat against a ball told him he wasn't the only one running. He never even saw the ball or where it was heading, just concentrated on the base that lay before him. He looked to get Logan, the third base coach's approval, but was denied so he simply stopped at second. "Not bad Country, but I don't think you're gonna make it home today." Sam looked over at Jubilee briefly, letting the smile ease back on his face as he concentrated on Rachel's next move. "Now what's a small fry like you doin' on second base Jubilee. If Ah were your coach Ah woulda put ya ta use playing short stop," he said, emphasizing the word short. "Oooo Guthrie, making fun of me because I'm short, that's really original."

Sam saw the next pitch and knew it was going to be a strike. Bobby was at bat and had never been the best of athletes. He let himself settle into the taunting he and Jubilee had begun. "Well now, coming from a girl who's using southern stereotypes I guess I aint' too original after all. How about we make fun of your accent and you can make fun of my height?" Before Jubilee could come up with a retort Bobby had nailed a ball to the outfield and Sam had taken off towards third. He made it safely and saw Paige had made it to second, Bobby had been tagged out though, giving their team two outs. "Samuel, so good to see you have made it to third." "Dr. McCoy," Sam said, knowing that the Dr. was just trying to lure his attention off the ball. He began to ease off the base again without a smile on his face, just determination. He would make it, if just to prove Jubilee wrong. He saw that Scott was up and became even more determined than ever to make it to home. "Hey Country, I'm telling you, you ain't gonna make it to home plate." Both Paige and Sam had looked over at Jubilee as she often used the name for both of them. "Either one of you," Jubilee said to clear up the confusion. Sam just sat back and got ready for the pitch and there it was. Scott hit it soundly sending it down the first base line and through Angel's legs before it stopped rolling near the back fence. Sam had, as before, taken off at the sound of the bat and made it home and saw that his sister had made it safely to third. After twenty more minutes of play his team was back on the field for the bottom of the ninth inning.

Sam was set up at second base, having proved to be more than competent at the position over the many games he had played with his friends. Jubilee came to bat blowing bubble gum and just as calm as ever. In the past few games he had seen that Jubilee, despite being a mallrat, wasn't a bad baseball player. In fact she was rather good. Her hits and her fielding were always dependable, but never flashy. She just did what she had to, and Sam respected that. Three minutes later she was on second. "So Jubilee what was that about not making it home? If I remember correctly both me and mah sister's feet touched the plate and if that ain't home I don't know what is." "Congratulations Country, you made it to home. Now then, I think we were trying to avoid the typical stereotypes in our ranking of the other." He saw her eyes were firmly on the pitcher at the mound. "Yep."

"Well did you come up with something?"

"Nope, you?"

"Yeah when's the last time you ate? You're skinnier than Alli McBeale on a bad day. I thought you southern kids ate hardy and all that stuff. Beast been stealing your food? You want me to get him for ya?"

Sam bit on his tongue to suppress a laugh. "Last time I ate was probly about noon. So Jubilee when you gonna take them contacts out so we can see your real eye color? I mean ya been wearin' 'm since you was 13 and that was seven years ago. We want you for who you really are." He saw this got to her when her shoulders hunched ever so slightly.

"Alright Sam, we might have to continue this later, seeing as I'll be at home in about 45 seconds as Beast is now up to bat."

"Lookin' forward to it Jubilee." The ball was out of the park and Jubilee was already heading towards third just as he finished. Powers or no powers Beast was still stronger than most and capable with a bat. "Good day to you Samuel," Beast said as he rounded the bases, signaling the end of the game.

Sam and the rest of his teammates congratulated the other team, asking for a rematch next week, which was obliged by the others. Sam helped his team put up the equipment, which was the only punishment for losing the game. Afterwards they tramped back towards the school. As they walked Sam remembered he had a danger room appointment in an hour. "Ah gotta run ya'll," and with that he blasted away towards the school, arriving in less than a minute, which beat the fifteen minute walk he would have had to take otherwise. He set down at the front door and went in, heading towards the kitchen for a glass of water. After the cold drink he made his way up the stairs and found his room, a sharp contrast to Paige's usual messiness. Their mother's reminders to make their beds and clean their room everyday had stuck with Sam, while Paige had left them behind her. He lay on his bed for half an hour, trying to think of another come back next time he should see Jubilee.

When it seemed he wouldn't be able to come up with anything new, something hit him. He smiled at his newest idea, got up, suited up, and began walking towards the Danger Room. His exercise today was to meet up with a mystery partner (usually someone's powers that had nothing to do with yours) and then you and the other would then face an unknown enemy. After the conflict each participant would be graded on their teamwork, fighting skills, and their innovation. Last time he'd done this particular exercise it had been with Wolverine, they had both scored highly. 'Wonder who the next partner could be,' he thought to his self, 'suppose I'll be finding out in just a minute.' He turned the corner and saw her standing there as if she'd been waiting for days. "Well now if it ain't Jubilee. You ready for what's behind these doors," he asked good naturedly. "You know it, Country. Let's show 'em what we're made of." "Snips, and snails, and puppy dog tails, or so I've heard," Sam quipped before putting in his access code. "That's so lame Guthrie," Jubilee said. His code was accepted and they made their way into the room.

Hope the first chapter wasn't too bad, please review and let me know how it was/is, whatever.


	2. My Gun Your Bullets

Hey guys back with chapter 2.  Thanks to showstopper for the review and the tips.  For those of you who don't know, Paige is Sam's sister in the comic book series.  She is/was dating Archangel and is a bio-morph, her code name is Husk.  Rachel is Jean and Scott's daughter from the future (yeah wrap your mind around that one).  Also in this chapter we'll see a danger room version of Juggernaut (super strong, invulnerable brother of Professor Xavier, currently a hero in the X-men comic book).  Standard disclaimer, I don't own the characters and the title of this chapter is the title to a song by Sinai Beach.

My Gun, Your Bullets

When the door closed the action began. A Sentinel ripped through the room, followed closely by three others. "How do you want to do it Jubilee," Sam shouted over the noise. "Take them as they come," she shouted back before blowing the head of the first Sentinel off of its body. 'She ain't holdin' back anymore, that's good,' Sam thought. He blasted off, narrowly avoiding one of the Sentinel's hands. He saw that Jubilee was being kept busy by two Sentinels, but seemed to be doing ok. He shot through the head of one Sentinel and then circled back to take out the others that had been fighting with Jubilee. When he turned he saw that Jubilee had already taken them out. "Is this it," Jubilee crowed, "What a waste of my..." The words died in her throat when she saw the Juggernaut racing at her, Sam picked her out of the way just as Juggernaut seemed to be about to crush her. "Nice save, Country. What are we going to do now," Jubilee said to Sam. "Well I 'spose we could dive bomb him. Aim for his eyes and I'll drive him into the ground. You ready?"

"Let's do it Country." Sam flew up and then back at where Juggernaut was standing. "Now," Sam yelled. Jubilee quickly built up the biggest plasmid she'd ever made and then set it off in Juggernaut's face, blinding him just as Sam drove him through the floor. Despite this attack Juggernaut came out of the hole he'd been driven into and came after them again, latching onto Sam's left leg before he could get away. Jubilee fired three rapid, powerful bursts into the Juggernaut's face, temporarily blinding the man, but nothing else. Juggernaut grinned and then broke Sam's leg before throwing the other man and Jubilee across the room. Sam yelled in pain, but held onto his flight and was able to steer Jubilee and himself away from the wall they had been heading towards. "You alright Sam," Jubilee asked, afraid he might have been badly hurt. "Ah'm ok, lets just finish him and then we'll see about this later. Ah'm gonna ram him, try to take his helmet off. Ah need you to blind him again." Jubilee nodded and held herself to Sam's back as they flew towards a charging Juggernaut again. Jubilee quickly set off multiple bursts around Juggernaut's eyes causing him to stumble before Sam latched onto his helmet and flew at top speed, ripping the helmet off of the man. Before the Juggernaut could regain his footing they charged him again, this time at a slower pace so as not to kill the man and knocked him into a wall, causing him to go limp.

"Exercise complete," the computer said as the form of the Juggernaut shimmered and then disappeared into the air. "We did it Sam," Jubilee cried. "Good," Sam said while grimacing against the pain in his leg, now we gotta get to the med-lab before I pass out."

"Geez I totally forgot Sam, let me hop off and open the doors, maybe you can fly down there, so you won't have to use your legs."

"Alright, let's go." Fifteen minutes later he was lying on a cool bed in the med-lab, while Cyclops debriefed Sam and Jubilee, while Hank began to place a cast on his leg. "You two did a good job in there. Jubilee I'm always impressed by how much you've grown in the use of your powers and your confidence. Sam you had some good ideas out there. However, one thing both of you need to work on is knowing your enemy. I think you both knew that Juggernaut's helmet is his weakness, but you got too caught up in the fight and forgot. This kind of thing can get you killed on the field." Cyclops saw Jubilee stick her tongue out at him from the corner of her mouth. "Oh and by the way since you two were together when Sam got hurt, Jubilee, you'll be taking care of him till he gets better."

"What? You want me to take care of Country?!"

Sam was likewise disturbed by the idea of Jubilee making his meals and caring for him. "Scott I only broke mah leg. I can look after mah self."

"Regardless, these things happen in battle. When your teammate gets hurt you take care of them as best you can. It won't be long Jubilee, with the technology we have here it should only be a week or two at most," and with that Cyclops and Beast left the room.

"Great," Jubilee muttered, but knew it would get her nowhere.

"I'm glad you're taking this so well Jubilee, didn't realize I was so much trouble," Sam said, slightly angry at the way the girl was acting.

"Don't take it like that Sam; you know there are people better suited here for this kind of thing. I mean I'm more likely to put you back in here then keep you out," Jubilee said.

"Alright Jubilee, I'll try to take it easy on you, not rely on you too much. Now could you kindly pull my wheelchair to me so we can get out of here?

"Now you're talkin' Country." After she had gotten the wheelchair over to him she asked, "Where are we going?"

"My room." The walk/wheeling was silent for the most part as Sam was tired and Jubilee was still trying to figure out what was needed of her to take care of Sam. She wheeled him into his room and helped him into the bed after pulling back the sheets. She had never been in Sam's room before and looked around while he situated himself in the bed. "No pictures of X-force hanging on the wall."

"Wasn't the best of times for me," he said blandly, trying to fight off the sedatives till Jubilee left.

"What're you talking about? You and six or seven of your friends going around the country, being a leader,..."

"Seeing my best friend and girlfriend, whom Ah fought with every other week, together, never knowing where your next meal was coming from, never having a place to call home," he interrupted, "Yeah, those were great times. Don't get me wrong though, there were some good times. Ah just appreciate being here more than being with them."

"Yeah I guess some of that did kinda suck."

"Ain't no kinda about it. Oh well, listen Jubilee after dinner tonight, you mind gettin' me some leftovers and bringin' them up here. You don't have to feed me or nothin' 'S just I'm feelin tired and Ah'm not sure when Ah'm waking up, but Ah figure it'll be sometime t"

Jubilee kept waiting for Sam to finish as she continued to look around his somewhat bare room. "Sam?" She turned to look at him and saw he was fast asleep, his broken leg elevated by two pillows. She smiled and then left.


	3. The Good Nurse

Standard disclaimer, dont' own the characters or the story title, it belongs to Five Eight, a cd title of theirs.

The Good Nurse

Jubilee stood behind Paige, waiting to get food on the two plates she held in each hand. "Hey Paige want to help me out? I gotta get some food for Sam, but I'm not sure what he likes and don't like."

"Why are you getting my brother food? Tell him to get off his butt and get some food. Why, I'm gonna go tell him right now. I can't believe him treatin' a woman like that. Where's he at?" Paige said, while looking around at the tables.

"He's in bed with a broken leg."

"What?!" Almost immediately Paige changed from feminist sister to concerned mother. "Is he alright? He ain't hurt too bad is he? How did he get it? How bad's the break?"

"Paige, chill out. The break should be healed in a week or two"

"Two weeks!"

"Listen Paige, the longer we sit here and chat about this the more time your brother has to starve in his room. So can you please just tell me what he likes to eat?"

"Right, sorry about that, its just he's my brother and..."

Jubilee glared at her.

"Sorry, um get him some of this stew, make sure to get lots of tate...potatoes and meat, mashed potatoes, green beans, corn, and here's some bread. Oh and bring him a slice of this cake." Before it was over Jubilee was fully loaded down and she hadn't even put any food on her plate. She set Sam's plate down and went back to get her own. "Jubilee what are you doing?!"

"What does it look like I'm doing Paige?"

"Not bringing food to mah brother."

"He's asleep."

"Oh, well you need to wrap his plate up then. I'll do it don't worry."

Jubilee agreed and then quickly went to get her own food. "So how's day one of watchin' Sammy going," Logan asked.

"So far it's not too bad. I probably shouldn't have told Paige though cuz she's freaking out now."

"Figures, other than her I don't think it'll be too hard. Sam's a big boy. Anyways I gotta find myself a seat over at Ororo's table; there's an extra seat over there if you want it."

"Thanks for the offer, but I guess I better get some more info from Beast and Paige about taking care of Country."

"Alright darlin' I'll see you around then."

"Later Wolvie."

She headed towards Beast's table after she had gotten her food. Bobby, Warren, and Rogue were the only other people at the table. "Hey Beast I've got some questions for you."

"Of course Jubilation, oh and Paige has sealed up the plate for Sam and left it here so that you might take it to Sam after you have finished."

"Oh geez," Jubilee rolled her eyes, "Anyways, when Sam takes a shower, do I just leave him there or do I have to stay and hold his cast up or what?"

"I think she's asking if there's anyway for her to sneak a peak," Bobby said before being swatted on the back of his head by Jubilee.

"Funny, Drake, but seriously Beast what am I supposed to do about that."

"Well I am sorry to inform you, but it might be in his best interest for you stay with him in the bathroom, not the shower, but the bathroom while he showers, in case he needs any help, but only for the first few days. After that he should have mastered the bathroom technique by then. Don't worry Jubilation I believe the young man will be more than embarrassed for the both of you. Other than that all you must do is bring him his food, check on him every few hours, and make sure his leg is getting better as I showed you earlier."

"Great," she said sarcastically and then set to her food, while trying not to laugh or blush at some of Bobby's remarks about hot shower scenes. Beast, Rogue nor Warren made any attempt to stop him, but laughed quite a few times themselves, which only egged Bobby on.

After she had finished her dinner she picked up her plate and cleaned it in the kitchen before placing it in the dishwasher. She then walked back to the table and picked up Sam's plate before saying goodbye to her friends.

"Be gentle on him Jubilee, it's his first time too," Bobby said before grinning again. Jubilee rolled her eyes at the joke and headed towards Sam's room. She passed Paige's table, where both Angelo and Chamber sat. "Later guys." "Later Jubilee, take good care of my brother, Jubilee," Paige said. Angelo snickered and said, "I'm sure she will Paige." "Everybody's a comedian now," Jubilee muttered. Her mood brightened though as she got to Sam's room. She knocked on the door and when no one answered she opened it. Sam was just beginning to wake up when she walked in.

"Hey Jubilee, thanks for bringing mah dinner," in this state Sam's accent was even thicker, which made Jubilee smirk.

"No problem country. Paige told me what you liked and didn't like so I hope it's alright."

"Looks fine to me. You ain't gotta hang around here if you don't want. Ah imagine you got plans tonight."

"Nah, not really Country. I'll stick around till you're done and take the plate down for ya. Oh yeah got some bad news for ya."

"What's that," Sam said in between bites of his food.

"For the first few days of your recovery I have to accompany you to the bathroom for showers."

If Sam hadn't already swalloed at the time he would have choked. Part of him wished he had so he could simply die and not have to face this moment. "What?!"

"Yeah, I'm not happy about it either, but I have to be there just in case. It's not like I'm yearning to see you in the shower Sam. All I have to do is wheel you in there. I walk out of view, you get in the shower and I just stick around till you're done."

"What if Ah just don't take a shower for the next few days?"

"Sam, that's gross! Listen, we'll make it through this alright? You just need to be careful in the shower so I won't have to run in and rescue you or anything. OK?"

"Alright, though Ah ain't too comfortable with this."

"Hey me neither. Anyways, when do you take your showers? Morning, night?"

"Night time, usually after my dinner."

"Alright, so you wanna take a shower tonight then? I think you could use one."

"Well now, there's the Jubilee Ah know. Just give me a minute and Ah'll be done."

Jubilee looked around the room to see if anything else caught her eye, but she saw little except for a baseball glove in one corner of the room, a Bible with his name on it, some car models, and a couple snapshots. "Your room's really bland Guthrie. What's the deal?"

Sam looked around the room himself and shrugged his shoulders. "Ah don't know, just was never big into decorating Ah guess. Ah sorta like it the way it is and besides Ah don't spend a whole lotta time here."

"Where do you spend it then?"

"Adventures, hanging out with you guys, training, that kinda thing."

"Yeah? What do you do on your days off?"

"Sometimes Ah go to town and just walk around for a bit or visit mah family. Ah like to keep busy as much as possible. Ah sometimes volunteer time to charities, building houses and stuff."

"Cool, so why don't you ever ask any of us to go with you?"

"Ah've been out with Paige and Warren a couple of times. Beast and Bobby too. Scott and Emma are kinda gettin' to know each other."

"So what, other than your sister, you don't hang out with girls?"

"No it ain't that, but if you haven't noticed most of the girls on this team are involved with somebody. Rogue and Gambit, Emma and Scott, Ororo and Logan."

"What about Kittie or Polaris? What about me and Monet?"

"Me and Kittie ain't got much in common. Lorna's kinda lost it a bit in my opinion. Monet and Beast are coming to some sort of conclusion on what they are and besides we don't have much to talk about either, and you are always hanging around with Wolverine or your old Generation X crew. So that basically leaves me with my sister to hang around with."

"Well, maybe I can fit you into my schedule one day next week that way people can't question your sexuality."

"Yeah Ah'm sure after a day of shopping with you Ah'll be seen as the straightest man alive."

"Fine, we'll do whatever you want to."

"Good, speakin' of which I need to take a shower can you take me by there?"

"Sure Country," Jubilee said and brought the wheelchair to his bed.

She began to wheel him down the hallway towards the showers.

"So what about you," Sam asked, a smile on his face that he was glad she couldn't see.

"What about me?"

"Well Ah see you hanging around guys, but you ain't ever had a boyfriend. What's going on there?"

"What can I say? I'm always the good friend."

"Tell meh about it." Sam decided upon hearing her tone of voice that this was a rather touchy subject with her and didn't feel like hurting her feelings.

"I mean like with Everett. He just goes on and on about Monet and never realizes I have thing for him. Then there was a guy at college I started talking to and sure enough, he's gay."

"Oh that sucks Jubilee." Sam's original idea had been to tease the girl about her lack of relationships, but seeing as Jubilee had had several bad encounters he decided not to broach the subject anymore

"Yeah, well, the worst part was when I found him mysteriously cured of his gayness and trying to get me to hook him up with Monet. Maybe I just need to stop hanging around with her."

"Nah, just stop going after morons."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what Ah mean is you're going after guys that just want looks. They don't care about the fact that Monet's a little abrasive and needs someone, like Hank, who can match her intellectually, and at the same time be there for her emotionally when she breaks down. All the boys you just named see or saw her for her looks."

"So what you're saying is that I'm ugly?"

"Heck no girl, you got it goin' on," Sam said with a slightly feminine lilt to his voice. Jubilee began laughing so hard she cried and had to stop pushing Sam's wheelchair. Sam started laughing too.

"Well now 'Ro looks like we got some laughter on the balcony," Logan said from below. "I don't want to hear about any hanky panky in the bathroom Guthrie so keep your hands off my girl."

Jubilee stopped laughing at this. "What is it with you people? I'm just taking care of Sam"

"cuz Scott told her too" Sam finished for her.

"Right," and smarmy grin were Logan's only response.

"Where you going Wolvie," Jubilee asked.

"Me and 'Ro are going to a movie"

"Oh alright, have fun guys. Don't bring her in too late."

Jubilee continued pushing Sam towards the showers as the other two left. They were silent till they got to the showers. She pushed his wheel chair near a bench where he placed his bar of soap and a change of clothes. "Alright, well here we are," Jubilee said.

"Yup, Ah guess you can walk around that corner over there so Ah can get undressed and everything. Ah'll try to hurry it up so you won't have to be in here to long."

"Definitely, just holler if you need me."


	4. Happy Days Are Here Again

Disclaimer: don't own the characters and I probably never will. The story title is the title to a Starflyer 59 song by the same name. Time frame: post high school

Ayka the x-men haven't started trying to get the two together just yet, but give them a chapter or two :)

Shield-maiden-glad you're enjoying the story and thanks for pointing out that I should have let the time frame be known

Twenty minutes later Jubilee heard the shower door open and the water turn off. One minute later Sam wheeled around the corner. "You ready to go Jubilee?"

"Naaa, I thought I'd sit here a bit longer," She said sarcastically, but with a smile on her face.

"Alright, alright just drop me off at mah room."

"Sorry, no can do, all my buds are MIA tonight so me and you are hanging out."

"Alright, what're we doing then?"

"Watch a movie, play video games, eat sweets till we puke, whatever."

"Alright, well go get a movie then and I'll meet you in the rec room. I gotta get used to wheeling my chair, right?"

"No can do kemosabe. I can't have my patient getting stuck in a hallway on his first day in a wheelchair. I'll wheel you over to my room first, then we'll go to the rec room together."

"That's fine with me," Sam said.

"Good, off we go." She pushed him on. "So what kinda movies you like?"

"I don't really have a specific genre."

"Name your top five movies"

"Alright uhhh Tommy Boy, Saving Private Ryan, Full Metal Jacket, Seabiscuit, and Pulp Fiction."

"OK well how about we watch Tommy Boy then."

"Sounds good, so is your room presentable?"

"I don't have any unmentionables lying around if that's what you mean. It's cleaner than Paige's, but messier than yours."

"Yeah mah sister lives in a sty. Mama'd have a fit if she knew."

"I always think its funny how she never lets Warren into her room, just closes and locks the door behind her wherever she goes."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yup"

"Ah well. So here we are at the fabulous Jubilee's room," Sam said when they arrived and began to look around. "Blink 182, Good Charlotte, and Fabio," he said with a curious look on his face as he scanned Jubilee's posters.

"Yeah it's kind of a joke," Jubilee said while she was looking through her collection of movies.

Sam continued to look around, seeing the different pictures she had up. "Hey are those pictures of you and your college friends."

Jubilee glanced up, "Yeah the guy in the middle is the one who was supposedly gay."

Sam studied the picture a little bit. "Yeah I've had some girls that needed to wash their hair on the nights I'd ask 'em out."

"Found one! It's a classic Sam."

"What is it?"

"Princess Dramen"

"It's an anime isn't it?"

"No way Country this is THE anime to end all anime's."

"Alright then let's watch it."

"Sam, Sam, Sam, you can't just watch a movie. You gotta go all out. We have to make popcorn and get chocolate and soda. That way we can make it through without falling asleep."

"Well that's all fine and good, but I can't get down the stairs."

"We've got an elevator."

"Right, forgot. OK well let's go to the kitchen then"

"To the kitchen," Jubilee echoed excitedly.

Jubilee raced the wheelchair to the elevator, hoping that Hank wouldn't see Sam's wheelchair going close to twenty, while Sam was still in it. They were in the kitchen two minutes later. "Hey Jubilee you know where Bobby keeps the Kettle Corn?"

"Way ahead of you Country," Jubilee said as she opened a pantry and began to search behind the many boxes of cereal it held within it.

Sam wheeled his way over to the stove and pulled a pot out of the cabinet next to the stove. He placed it on the stove top and began to let it heat up.

"Whoa country, microwave."

"Jubilee, this will be so much better and it only takes fifteen minutes."

"Fine," she said as she dumped the kettle corn in the pot. She placed the bag back behind the cereal boxes.

"So where'd Bobby and Warren go?"

"Bobby has been hanging out with Kitty ever since she got back from England. Warren and Paige went out, I think they're gonna be gone for the weekend to meet his parents and everything."

"What?!"

"Paige didn't tell you?"

"No," he sighed, "Whatever, Ah guess. I mean she's grown up right? She can handle herself?"

"Right, so you still pissed?"

"Yeah, but Ah can't do nothin' about it."

"True, true, Warren's a good guy, he's not going to try to take advantage of her."

"Ah know that, its just seein' her grow up so fast. Don't get me wrong though. I like Warren, I know he ain't gonna try to hurt her or nothin' like that. Part of me wishes she had told me though."

Jubilee wasn't really sure what to say so she just said, "Uh yeah, well hey I mean you'll get used to it and besides Kettle Corn is done. So come on Country you can't be sad when Kettle Corn is done and we're about to watch Princess Dramen. Plus we got some of Hank and Bobby's hidden stash of chocolate and, oh Country, we got root beer and ice cream. That's it forget the chocolate we're having root beer floats and Kettle Corn."

"Let's get to it then." The two of them quickly prepared their snacks and made their way to the rec room. "Ah can't believe you don't shave chocolate over your root beer floats 'Lee."

"I can't believe I never thought of it Country," Jubilee replied as she put the movie in the DVD player. She felt her heart begin to race at the idea of a chocolate covered root beer float. She turned the TV on and raced back to the couch, where Sam already sat comfortably on one side. She grabbed her float from the tray he had and sat down beside him. An hour later the two were asleep on the couch.

Five hours later Jubilee woke up and then fell back asleep placing her arms around the pillow she lay against. Four hours later Sam woke up and stayed up. He looked around and realized Jubilee was sleeping against him. This hadn't been a big deal to him till he saw Jubilee's arms placed around his stomach and back. It wasn't a bad feeling in the slightest, but he knew somebody had seen them, and if that somebody had been Bobby, Angelo, or Hank, neither he nor Jubilee would hear the end of it. "Jubilee," he said nudging the girl ever so slightly. "Jubilee," he said a little louder.

"Huh?" Her eyes were still shut, but Sam guessed she was on the way to waking up.

"You gotta get up."

"It's Saturday Sam, just another hour or so."

"Any other time Jubilee I'd let you sleep as long as you liked, but you're kinda sleeping on top of me and..." Jubilee was up with a start, first wiping her mouth and then looking at Sam's shirt to make sure she hadn't drooled on him.

"Dude, how long have you been here?"

"Nine hours I reckon. You got a watch on?"

"Yeah, oh man it's already nine o' clock. That means half the team has already seen us most likely."

"Well, its no big deal, we just fell asleep watching a movie and we weren't doin' anything. So let's go take the bowl and the mugs to the kitchen, put 'm up, get some breakfast and then we'll be ok.

"Right, ok. You ready?"

"Yeah, just gotta get in my wheelchair."

They made their way down to the kitchen and found to their dismay that most of their friends were up and each had a photograph in their hands. Jubilee went in for a closer look and saw they were pictures of her and Sam, asleep on the couch. Sam was getting a talk from Logan already. "Bub, when I said no hanky panky with my girl in the shower, that applied to the rec room as well," Logan said before laughing. Sam just blushed. "Hey Jubilee, maybe breakfast isn't such a good idea," Sam said.

"Probably right, I've never been big on breakfast anyways." They left amidst taunts and intense questioning from their teammates and went to Sam's room. Sam pulled himself into bed with some help from Jubilee. "Sorry I got you in this situation Jubilee."

"It's not your fault Sam, its mine. I fell asleep after you, but figured it was only for a few minutes. I hope you don't hate me or anything."

"For what? All we did was fall asleep on the couch. We're ok ya know? This is all gonna blow over."

"Yeah you're totally right. I mean come on, Bobby's just a dork who probably hasn't fallen asleep on a couch with a girl in his entire life. Besides I've fallen asleep with a lot of friends on the couch and it didn't mean a thing."

"Well you've got me convinced," Scott said from the doorway. Jubilee jumped at the voice.

"Geez Scott, how about a warning next time."

Scott ignored Jubilee's question. "I just wanted to let you know Jubilee that you're relieved of your duties as caretaker for Sam. We'll just all take turns."

"Well, um, no that's cool Scott, but I can't be giving up on my partner here. Besides I gotta learn how to take care of my teammates, Sam might as well be the guinea pig."

"Are you sure Jubilee? I mean we can all take turns with Sam. How do you want it Sam?"

"Well, she is my partner so Ah reckon Ah'd like her to stay on, but at the same time Ah realize she don't get a lot of free time around here, so Ah'm leavin' it up to her."

"Yeah I'm cool with it Scott. Partners don't leave right Sam?"

"Sounds about right to me," holding his hand up for a high-five. Jubilee returned it with interest.

Cyclops smiled, "Good to hear then. We're gonna do some training around three. Sam you can run the program if you want."

"I'd be happy to."

"See you then," and with that Cyclops left.

"Alright Jubilee Ah've decided you're ready for a Guthrie tradition."

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"The asking of twenty one questions."

"This is a Guthrie tradition?"

"Yup, when you're sitting around the farm and you ain't got much to do this is the best we could come up with."

"Alright then bring it on."

"OK first question, would you rather your hair be short or long?"

"Long, when do I get to ask a question?"

"You can ask one now."

"What girl in this mansion do you have an eye for?"

"I can honestly say I don't have my eye on any of the girl's in this mansion."

"What?!"

"I said I don't have my eye on any of the girl's in this mansion. My turn, what five characteristics are you looking for in a man."

"He's gotta be a good guy, without being a goody two shoes. He's gotta be cute of course. I want him to like me and be able to handle me. He needs to be tough and I want him to be an X-man."

"Why an X-man?"

"This is the life for me Guthrie. This is all I want to be. Therefore I want my man to be by my side in this because this is my life, not just my job ya know?"

"Yeah I reckon I do. It's something I've been working for since I came here."

"Alright my turn," Jubilee said before continuing the game. Most of the questions were unimportant things like "chocolate or vanilla ice cream" or "cowboy or Indian." There were also some more serious ones like, "who would be on your will and what would you give them," and "can marriages last a lifetime anymore." Afterwards they simply watched TV. This cycle of questions continued through the rest of the next week, each finding out more about the other. That Saturday Sam was finally able to take his cast off.

"Oh man that feels so good."

"Country, dude, you totally need to wash that leg, it reeks!"

"Why thank ya Jubilee."

"Come now Jubilation," Hank said, "you two have gotten close over the last week. Sleeping on the couch, helping him in the bathroom, what's a little smell between friends?"

"Hank the smell has a life of its own. Gag me, please," she said.

"Alright, alright Ah'm taking the hint. Ah'll just hobble on over to a shower and scrub it for the lady fair here," Sam said in a hurt tone. Jubilee saw through it though and punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Whatever Hayseed, but you better be ready for tonight."

"Why? What's going on tonight?"

"You're taking me out shopping of course. Did you really think I was looking after you out of the good of my own heart?"

"It'd be cheaper just to break your leg and look after you myself Jubilee" Sam said with a wry smile on his face.

"Alright, alright, just take me to the mall."

"Ah'll be ready in an hour."

"Now Samuel, please do take it easy on your leg today, no long walks on the beach or anything of the sort," Beast said while throwing away the bandages from Sam's cast.

"See Sam that's why we're going to the mall. They have wheelchairs there."

"Alright then, Hank thanks for fixin' up mah leg. Jubilee Ah'll meet you downstairs in an hour alright?"

"See you there Guthrie."


	5. That Dress Looks Nice on You

That Dress Looks Nice On You

_I can see a lot of life in you_

_I can see a lot of bright in you_

_And I think the dress looks nice on you._

_I can see a lot of life in you. _

disclaimer "The Dress Looks Nice On You" by Sufjan Stevens and the characters are owned by Marvel

Thanks to the following reviewers TheLegendaryManHimself (I hope the shopping trip is as fun as you'd hoped) and QUOTEtheRAVEN182

Sam slid off the table slowly, just in case his leg wouldn't hold him. He was surprised when his leg held him with no problems, though it felt a bit awkward at first. He made his way down the hall to his room and picked up some clothes before heading towards the showers. He came out of the showers with purple hair. "Ah'm gunna kill Bobby."

Jubilee saw him before anyone else did. "Whoa Country what's with the new look?"

"Bobby put somethin' in the shower head that turned the water purple. Ah scrubbed most of it off my skin, but mah hair Ah couldn't do much with. You don't have anything do ya?"

"Maybe, come to my room and we'll look." Sam followed her up the stairs and thought he heard a snicker, but when he looked he didn't see anyone. When they got to Jubilee's room, Jubilee screamed, "Bobby!!!"

Sam saw a full length poster of him and Jubilee sleeping on the couch together. "We are going to get him back, right Jubilee?"

"You got that right Country."

"You just try it guys," they heard from the balcony before another laugh and the sound of rapid footsteps heading towards the first floor of the mansion.

"Alright Country, first your hair and then we go to the mall." Jubilee found something for Sam's hair and helped him to wash the dye out. Sam toweled his hair off and said, "OK we ready to go out?"

"You know it Country." As they walked towards the garage Jubilee started a game of 21 questions. "So what do you want to do about Bobby?"

"I'd like to prank him back, but Ah ain't never been too good at that. So what Ah want to do is challenge him to a hand to hand and punch his lights out. It was kinda funny at first, but he just keeps it up without stopping. What do you want to do about him?"

"I'm gonna prank him back, worse than he ever did us. That's how he is. If you one-up worse than he did you he'll stop."

"You got any ideas?"

"Yeah, but lets talk about it later."

"Sounds alright to me, where do you want to eat?"

"I dunno, food court's alright with me."

"Sure, just as long as you know I'm payin'. So if there's anywhere else you wanna go just let me know."

"Ahhhh thanks Country, but no food court's fine. I want to get in as much time as I can in the mall."

"Alright, this night's yours, do what you want with it."

"Cool, then I'm driving." Sam regretted his words upon hearing that.

"You gotta understand Sam. You drive like an old man and we've only got like three hours left before the mall closes, which is why it's up to me to drive," Jubilee explained to a cowering Sam. It was true that Jubilee had never been in an accident, but Sam chalked that up to quick reflexes and a guardian angel personally assigned to the mallrat. "Alright, we're here," Jubilee said proudly, her eyes already getting large at the thoughts of what lay within the mall.

"Glad to hear we made it," Sam said from a cowering position in the passenger seat. The word alive had been on his tongue, but he decided to hold it back, lest they not make it back to the mansion in one piece. Sam had been to this mall a total of three times in the two years he'd been with the X-men. Jubilee had been fifteen times in the last month.

"So what's on your mind to buy Jubilee," Sam said as he got out of the car, noticing the manic grin that had spread across Jubilee's face.

"I gotta get a dress for the formal Guthrie." Sam froze up at the sound of that. He'd been with Tabitha to the mall before and knew what it meant for a girl to get a dress for anything formal. Hours of agony for the guy who had come with her. The worst part was being asked what exactly the dress did for the girl's figure and Sam had never known how to answer without getting yelled at. As far as the ball, Sam had no idea what Jubilee was talking about.

"Jubilee shouldn't you get somebody else's opinion on the dress?"

"Nah I figure you got a good enough eye besides the formal's in a week so I don't really have time to go back and get Storm or Jean."

"What formal are you talkin' about? The Professor hasn't told me about any ball."

"Yeah that's cuz it's a college formal and not an X-men formal. Now hurry up Sam we've only got a couple hours and I gotta look good for this thing," Jubilee said as she began to run at a light pace.

"Jubilee, I don't know if you remember or not, but I broke my leg about two weeks ago."

"Don't wuss out on me Country, you're my wingman in this operation so let's get the lead out."

Sam sighed and began to slowly jog after Jubilee. "So who's the boy you're going with?"

"Charlie."

"And he is?"

"The guy who told me he was gay, but really had a thing for Monet," Jubilee said as she opened the door for the two of them and headed towards the store on her right

Sam stopped in his tracks. "Wait a second. You mean to tell me you're going to a dance with a guy who lied to your face because he wasn't man enough to tell yah that he wasn't attracted to yah?"

"Yeah, listen Sam, less talk, more walk."

"Shouldn't you be mad at him or somethin'?"

"We've worked it all out. We'll just be friends and it's gonna be alright. So are you ready to help me find a dress Sam?"

"Ah guess," Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

"Dude come on this is serious, if I'm gonna convince him to take this relationship to another level I need to wearing something enticing, the wrong dress could screw it all up."

"Alright well let's see what we can find then," Sam said, still unsure why Jubilee was going to the ball with Charlie.

Jubilee smiled appreciatively and began to pull dresses from racks throughout the store and taking up to six with her to a dressing room. Sometimes she'd ask Sam questions, other times she'd made up her mind without even stepping out of the dressing room. Sam simply sat in his chair and helped return dresses when it was necessary. When two hours had passed Jubilee had narrowed the selection down to five and this is when the questions came in earnest. "Does my butt look big in this? Does the color clash with my skin tone? Am I showing too much cleavage," and more were asked of Sam, and each one he answered as honestly as possible despite blushing half of the time.

"Alright Sam I've made my final decision and it is this one," Jubilee said holding up a burgundy and gold dress. Sam leaped out of his chair and applauded partly because the dress was somewhat conservative, which would keep him from being killed by Wolverine, and also because he was ready to go. "Yeah the mall's closing anyways," Jubilee said glumly, "so I guess we better find another place to eat." Sam's stomach growled in reply.

"Alright, where do you want to go?"

"How about Damon's?"

"Good," Sam said. You had a choice of hamburgers or cheeseburgers at Damon's, but they were the best you would ever have. The two of them walked into Damon's an hour before the place closed, but the place was still busy. "Give me a hamburger with fries and a chocolate shake," Jubilee yelled over the bustle of the other people around her. The cashier shook his head and typed it in rapidly and then looked to Sam. "Yes, can Ah get a hamburger, fries, and a coke?"

The cashier didn't answer, just typed it in, and then said, "Will that be all?"

"Yes sir," Sam yelled politely.

"Your total comes to 12.76, just take this number to your table and we'll bring your food to you."

Sam paid the man and then took the number. "Sam I found a booth," Jubilee said. The two hurried over to it before it was taken. "Nice catch Jubilee," Sam said appreciatively. "Yeah. Hey thanks for dinner by the way."

"It ain't a problem partner. So when's your ball next week?"

"Thursday, I'm kinda nervous about it though?"

"Why? You can dance and it's not like you don't know anybody there."

"Yeah I know, but I'm going to be going with Charlie and I don't want to freak out on him if he's not interested."

"Ah'm sure you'll be fine. Besides what's the big deal about Charlie? You've faced Magneto, near death experiences, and Scott Summers' training programs," Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah, but this is Charlie. He's a great guy and he's cute."

"Jubilee he said he was gay and then tried to get you to hook him up with Monet."

"Country do you have to keep harping on that? I mean that was three months ago. He's totally changed."

"Right, well what about the fact that he ain't an X-man?"

"I think I can look over that for now, besides…food's here," Jubilee said hoping she had changed the subject for the rest of the evening.

"If you say so girl," Sam said before taking the tray from the server and setting it on the table. Jubilee grabbed her food from the tray and took a huge bite from her hamburger. Fifteen minutes later the food was gone off of both plates.

"Dude, why didn't you stop me," Jubilee moaned.

Sam was feeling a little more than full himself. "Didn't know you wanted me to."

"I'm going to a ball, Country and I've gotta make sure I can still fit in the dress by next Friday. I thought we were partners?"

"We are, sorry for letting you down. OK, from now till Friday its just cucumbers and carrots for you."

"Right," Jubilee said and then nodded knowing she'd be able to pull it off. Two hours later they were back at the mansion and she had taken out a pint of ice cream from the fridge. "I just need one scoop Country."

"Jubilee you can't have a scoop. You gotta fit in that dress," Sam insisted as he held out a hand for the ice cream.

"Are you sayin' I'm fat Country?"

"No, but you could get that way if you keep eatin' like ya do."

"Country, we're superheroes. I could run a half marathon and still be ready for one of Scott's training programs."

"Alright Jubilee, but if Ah let ya have it, you can't complain."

"You won't hear a word about it Country, just let me have it and after this, no ice cream till after next Friday."

Unfortunately for Sam this type of conversation would last the entire week, right up till before Charlie was to pick up Jubilee. "Paige Ah told you not to be givin' Jubilee any sweets."

"Oh come on Sam, Ah don't think givin' her a candy bar is gonna hurt her."

"Paige ya don't understand I promised Jubilee Ah'd keep her straight this week. I'm lettin' mah partner down when I let her have sweets…" Sam faded off as he saw the boy that must have been Charlie standing at the front door. "Paige get the door Ah gotta get Jubilee," Sam said as he started running up the steps to Jubilee's room. When he got there he found the door open and Jubilee devouring a candy bar. "Jubilee," he whispered as loudly as possible, trying not to let Charlie hear the conversation from downstairs.

"Sam! I'm uh not ready yet."

"Yeah, well, Charlie's here and you need to go brush your teeth."

The look of a deer caught in the headlights came over Jubilee's face. "Sam, I'm dead."

"No you're not, now get in the bathroom, brush your teeth, and put on your lipstick right quick."

Jubilee got up and did just that. Meanwhile, Sam had left the room and went back downstairs to see Monet walking by the foyer where Charlie happened to be waiting for Jubilee. Sam could see the boy following Monet's every step. Sam felt anger rising up in him towards Charlie, but let it go when he heard Monet's next words.

The girl turned towards Charlie and coldly said, "Put your eyes somewhere else boy. You are not worth my time, nor Jubilee's." The boy's jaw dropped and before he could even think to reply a hand clamped around the back of his neck. "Listen to me Charlie," Sam said evenly, "you do anything that makes this night bad for Jubilee Ah'm gonna have to break your left hand. What Ah mean is keep your eyes on her eyes and nowhere else, ya understand?" Charlie nodded ever so briefly and didn't say a word. "Good." Jubilee came down the stairs just as Sam let up on the pressure he had placed on Charlie's neck.

"Hey Charlie," Jubilee said cheerfully as she came down the stairs. Sam hitched a breath at the sight of her. 'Face it,' he thought to himself, 'the girl's gorgeous.' "Come on let's go Charlie the earlier we're there the more time we can spend on the floor."

"Right, Jubilee," Charlie said with a smirk aimed at Sam and Monet. The anger he saw in Sam's eyes and the disdain in Monet's quickly dried up his smirk. "Bye guys," Jubilee gushed as she left and closed the door behind her. "Well done Mr. Guthrie," Monet said and then left for the kitchen. "Mr. Guthrie" continued to stare at the door for a few minutes and then followed Monet to the kitchen.

ok that's it for this chapter don't forget to review, thanks everybody!!!


	6. A Good Man is Hard to Find

A Good Man Is Hard to Find

Disclaimer: X-men are not on my list of assets, I don't own them. The title is from a song by Sufjan Stevens. I've posted two chapters because it might be a while before I get back on the net, busy with graduating and moving right now, sorry.

One hour later Paige came looking for Sam, who was currently lounging in his bed. "Sam," Paige said, "Jubilee's on the phone for ya. What's goin' on?"

"Ah don't know, let me see the phone," Sam said before taking it from his sister's hand. "Jubilee, what's wrong girl?"

"Oh hey Sam," Jubilee said haltingly, as if she'd been crying, "Um nothing's really wrong I just kinda got left by Charlie for another girl."

"What?!"

"Yeah it sucks, listen could you do me a really big favor?"

"Course, whatcha need? Are ya alright?" He could hear the sob in her voice that she kept trying to hold back.

"Yeah I'm alright, but listen, could you come here and be my date? I don't want to leave, but I don't want to look stupid either. I just need to have a good time and I don't want Logan to come down here and crush his skull or anything so that leaves you, ok?"

"Yeah sure, Ah mean Ah gotta change, but Ah'll be there in the next forty minutes or so, ok?"

"Alright, yeah I can wait."

"Alright, you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"OK, talk to you later."

"Bye"

Sam was up and running the minute the phone clicked off. He ran and picked up an image inducer from his shelf and programmed it the way Sage had shown him. "Sam what happened," Paige asked as threw on a pair of shoes. "Charlie left Jubilee at the dance."

"That jerk, Ah can't believe he'd do something like that!"

"Yeah Ah owe the boy a punch in the jaw."

"Well if you see him, give him one for meh."

"Can do," and with that Sam was on his way out of the mansion. He arrived at the school twenty five minutes later and called Jubilee on his cell phone. "Country, what's up?"

"Ah'm here to take you to the ball," Sam said as he turned the inducer on, casting the illusion of a tuxedo over his normal clothes.

"You're here already," Jubilee said excitedly.

"Yeah Ah'm actually at the front door now."

"Sweet, I'll be out there to meet you in a minute."

A minute later Jubilee appeared at the front doors of the building, her face a bit puffy from crying, but still as beautiful as she had been earlier. 'Beautiful,' he questioned himself. "You're looking good tonight Jubilee."

Jubilee blushed a little, "Thanks Country, you're looking pretty sharp tonight too."

"So Jubilee where's Charlie at right now anyways? Ah kinda made a promise to Paige I'd punch him in the jaw if I saw him."

"He flew the coop with the skank he met earlier so I guess you don't need to worry about him. What you do need to worry about is how we're going to get through this."

"Well I figure we'll walk in there and just charm the pants off all them college kids in there. Why a beautiful young woman and a dashing young man such as us should have no problem doing just that. So shall we go in," he asked with a gallant smile.

"After you sir," Jubilee said with curtsy and a smile. "No, no after you ma'am," Sam said with a bow and then opened the door for her. She smiled and walked inside, Sam followed after her. They emerged five hours later, both sweating, but happy. "Woooo," Jubilee yelled. Sam smiled and echoed the sentiment. "That was great Country," Jubilee said excitedly, "I mean we rocked the place. So what's next? Clubbing? Dinner? I'm up for anything."

"Well seein' as how we've got training at seven in the morning with Scott and the rest of the team…"

"Seven in the morning! On a Saturday!"

"Yeah I know, but that's when we gotta be there."

"Jubilee," a voice behind them yelled. Jubilee turned to see who had called her name.

"Charlie," she said with a poisonous tone. The boy didn't seem to notice, much to his later regret.

"Hey, where'd ya go," Charlie asked, "I mean I thought we were having a good time, but then you just leave me back there and you're with this guy? Well thanks for telling me."

Sam had felt his blood begin to heat up when he'd heard the boy's name and now it was positively boiling. "Whoa, Charlie," Jubilee said angrily, "I think you've got it backwards. You left me for some skank in the middle of the dance and now you're trying to get mad at me?!"

"What? That girl," Charlie answered, pointing a brunette who had been standing at the door during the conversation, "she means nothing to me. It was just flirting and we went out for a few hours, it wasn't a big deal. Besides you're going off with this guy and now we're even, OK?"

Sam had had it, he picked up the boy and said, "Jubilee I'm gonna throw him in the trashcan over here, but I won't if you don't want me to."

Jubilee was shocked by Sam's reaction to the boy and then by his question. "Um no that's cool hayseed, just put him down and let's go home. Charlie I don't want to talk to you again."

Charlie quickly nodded in ascent to Jubilee's statement, hoping this would get him down to the ground quicker. "Listen boy," Sam said while shaking the boy to get his attention, "cuz Ahm only gonna tell you once and that's it. Jubilee is one of mah friends and the only reason she an' Ah are leavin' together tonight is because we're friends and because you left her at the dance. If Ah hear about you spreadin' rumors about her or disrespectin' her in anyway Ah can promise you you're gonna have three problems. One goes by the name of Logan, another one's name is Paige, and the last one is gonna be meh. This is fair warning and Ah hope you take it." Sam set the boy down to his feet and turned away from the kid. "You ready to go Jubilee?"

"Yeah Sam…and thanks," Jubilee said with a smile. The two walked to Sam's car as Charlie began to contemplate his choice of school's in the fall. "So where'd ya learn to intimidate Country," Jubilee asked, settling back into her usual laid-back demeanor after the shock had worn off. "Hangin' around Wolverine you pick up some things every now and then. 'Sides way I figure it I was just keepin' you from havin' to beat the tar out of him."

"Yeah, what he said pissed me off so much. I can't believe I was so infatuated with that jerk. I mean he just left-" her voice cracked. "What's wrong with me Sam? I mean I'm not beautiful like Monet, but why can't I just keep a guy? Am I not good enough," Jubilee said before she started to cry. Sam pulled the car over on the interstate and turned to her. "I told ya Jubilee you're fine," Sam said in a falsetto, making Jubilee giggle a little bit.

"I'm not joking either. You're a good looking gal who's just been havin' bad luck with your relationships, alright? You're gonna find a guy and he's gonna beat himself stupid just trying to get your name and he'll make you happy or at least he better if he doesn't want Logan and me on him." Jubilee laughed again and said, "Thanks for cheering me up Sam and I know you're right. It's just…it gets old sometimes, but I'm gonna be ok. After all we're partners right?"

"Raht."

"Good cuz as long as we're partners then I'm gonna be ok, let's go home."

"You said it, girlfriend," Sam said in the falsetto, making Jubilee laugh again. The two made it home half an hour later and their beds ten minutes after that. Five hours later they reported for a Danger Room session, only to find that the time had been changed to noon. Jubilee groused at this news and decided she'd go back to bed. Sam couldn't fall back asleep so he simply went down to the kitchen and began to make breakfast for himself.

"Ladies and Gentlemen Sam Guthrie has returned to the building," Bobby yelled as he entered the kitchen. "So how was the date Sam," Bobby asked, a large grin plastered on his face. A minute later Bobby left with an egg drooling down his face. "That wasn't funny," he muttered to himself. Sam began to whistle.


	7. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

Disclaimer: Guess what? still don't own the X-men. The title is from a movie with Sydney Poitier and I highly recommend it and any other movie he's ever been in

Five hours later the X-men were in the Danger Room, successfully fighting for their lives against a plague of Brood warriors. Four hours later Sam was in the kitchen getting two pots out of the bottom cabinet. As he was bent over Jubilee felt it hard to resist slapping him on the backside as she passed by. Sam, surprised by the swat on his behind, quickly raised his head, only to have it hit the inside of the cabinet. "Ow," he yelled as he dropped both pots on the floor and placed his hands on the injured part of his head. He winced at the pain and the knot slowly forming on his head.

"Oh geez Sam, dude I had no idea that would happen," Jubilee apologized quickly, "Is your head ok? Anything you want me to do and I'll totally do it. Is your head ok? I am soooo sorry."

"Just help me do the dishes when supper's over," Sam said, trying not to get mad at his friend.

Jubilee hated doing the dishes, but she saw that in this case she had no choice. "Definitely, do you want me to get some ice for that…"

"Nah, that's ok I just need to get my mind off of it. I'll put some ice on it before I go to bed."

"OK cool, um so what're you making," Jubilee started to fidget, wondering when the yelling would begin.

"Hotdogs, since most everybody goes out on Saturday nights anyways and that's all I know how to make" Sam said as he picked the two small pots off the floor and placed them on the stove.

"Sweet! Well I gotta go help Hank in the lab, but I'll see you at dinner," Jubilee said as she began walking to Beast's lab.

"See ya then," Sam waved and then when he had made sure Jubilee was out of range yelled, "Ouch!"

One hour later Bobby and Sam sat down and began eating. Hank and Jubilee had called up from the lab and said they would be another half hour. The rest of the X-men had gone their separate ways for dinner. "Hotdogs, baked beans, and corn on the cob, way to go Sam," Bobby said with a mouthful of beans, "by the way how'd you get that knot on your head." Sam wasn't about to give Bobby anymore ammunition so he just said, "Bumped mah head on one of the cabinets." Bobby nodded and continued to chew thoughtfully. Sam saw something brewing in Bobby's eyes and simply waited for the other man to spit it out.

Bobby finished his hotdog, wiped his mouth and said, "Listen Sam in all seriousness I want to apologize for the pictures and the gags ok?"

"Alright," Sam said, still suspicious of what was going on in Bobby's mind.

"OK so why don't you take Jubilee out on a date sometime?"

"Why don't you Bobby," Sam fired back with a smile.

"She's more like my little sister or maybe it's my older sister," Bobby pondered and then shook it off. "Either way she's like family to me Sam. You on the other hand haven't been with us that long and you're just now getting to know her better."

"Yeah Ah guess, but…"

"Country! These hotdogs are great," Jubilee yelled from the kitchen. Sam's mouth automatically shut and then opened again to say, "Glad you like 'em Lee. So what were you and Beast doing in the lab?" Bobby just smirked and went back to eating his food.

"We were attempting to understand the properties of Mr. Starsmore energy field and what, if anything could be done with his condition," Beast answered while putting food on his plate.

"Did you find anything," Bobby asked before smiling at Sam and motioning with his head towards Jubilee so only Sam could see.

"I believe we may be on to something, but it will take time," Beast said before sitting down. Afterwards the conversation strayed from research to when the next baseball game would happen. It would have been a normal conversation for the X-men there, except that when Jubilee went to the kitchen to get another glass of tea or looked away Bobby would purposefully look at Sam and motion with his head at Jubilee. At one point Jubilee caught the motion and said, "What's up Drake?" "Uh nothing," Drake said, twisting his neck, "just trying to work out this kink in my neck."

"Would you like to have a look at that Robert? It may be something serious," Hank asked after finishing his second plate. "Uh, no, I'm alright. Thanks anyways Hank," Bobby said evenly. "Very well then I shall retire to my lab for the rest of this beautiful Thursday night." "Later Beast," Jubilee said, "and it's Saturday night." Beast just smiled and said, "Of course it is." Bobby also got up from the table and smirked at Sam before saying, "I think I'll keep you company for a little bit Hank. Gotta make a twinkie stop first though." "I shall see you then," Hank said all the more happy for having someone to keep him company in the lab.

"Well Country looks like it's just you and me tonight," Jubilee said, leaning back from her plate and tilting the chair on its back legs. "Yup," Sam said, thinking ever so slightly about what Bobby had suggested earlier, "Reckon we better get those dishes done, otherwise the food's just gonna dry to the plate."

"Alright just give me a minute."

Sam nodded at that, but got up and began clearing the dishes from the table away. He took them to the kitchen and began to fill up the sink with water. "Why not just let the dishwasher do the job Sam," Jubilee asked curiously.

"Ahm just used ta doing the dishes by hand Ah guess; it's how we did everything on the farm."

Jubilee got up and made her way to the kitchen, "It sorta makes sense Country, but when I was homeless I got used to eating out of a dumpster, but I don't do that anymore."

"Yeah Ah guess, but Ah like washing the dishes by hand, did you ever lahk eating out of a dumpster."

"No, but you did what you had to do. So how can you like washing dishes by hand? I mean your fingers get all pruny and greasy from the water and it takes forever."

"Yeah, but it helps me to just relax and think about things. Life ain't always about rushin' to the next thing ya know."

"See that's what I like about you southern people you're so laid back. ZZZZ" Jubilee mimicked.

"Well Ah gotta tell ya somethin' Jubilee and you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone."

"Yeah? What is it," Jubilee asked as she inched closer to Sam at the sink.

"Well the main reason Ah lahk washing dishes by hand is because with a dishwasher you cain't do this," Sam said before throwing a large handful of sudsy water at Jubilee, thoroughly soaking her. He cracked up laughing at the now dripping wet Jubilee. She was stunned not so much by the water, but by the attacker. Sam had never been one to play a prank, not in the time she had known him at least, but she had to admit this one hadn't been bad. Of course he would pay with his life, but she had to admit that her respect for him went up a couple more notches. "You're dead Guthrie," Jubilee said before scooping a handful of water and then throwing it at Sam, who was laughing so hard he didn't have time to move out of the way. Bobby walked by on his way to the lab with a handful of twinkie boxes and began to laugh. Sam had immediately run back to the sink for more ammo after his first soaking, but Jubilee had retaliated with two more handfuls before running from her opponent. This plan didn't work as Bobby had left a small slick of ice before heading on towards the lab. Jubilee slipped and failed to get up before Sam caught up to her, a smile on his face. "Um I surrender," Jubilee asked meekly, seeing the evil that smiled stood for.

Sam stood over her and seemed to ponder the request and smiled again. "Alright, let's get the dishes done, we'll finish the fight later," he said and offered his hand to her. When he had pulled her up they walked back in the kitchen and began to wash the dishes, few as there were. After they had finished Jubilee ran the back of her hand along her forehead as if she was exhausted. Sam smirked at the exaggeration. "So what're we going to do now Country? Work's taken care of and nobodies around to bug," Jubilee said.

"Ah don't know, we could try finishing that movie we watched a couple weeks ago."

"We could just skip it and sleep on the couch together again," Jubilee said with a flirty wink of her eye, which made Sam blush a bright scarlet.

"We could do that," Sam drawled, "but I kinda like not fighting with Logan as much as possible. How about a nice round of twenty one questions?"

"Bring it on Country."

"Alright Ah'll meet ya in the rec room in about five minutes, gotta head to the men's room."

"Alright see you in five," Jubilee said before heading towards the rec room. As she walked she remembered the conversation that she and Hank had while setting up in the lab.


	8. Henry and Jubilee have a delightful conv...

A Conversation With Hank

Disclaimer: Don't own the X-men, the title is mine for once though!

Thanks so much to ayka and beany for their reviews and to anyone else who may review or read this story.

by the way this takes place before dinner, sort of Jubilee thinking back on a conversation. it'll make sense later

"Jubilee, how good to see you. You're looking well today."

"Hey Beast," Jubilee said, used to Hank's long winded greetings.

"So how is Samuel," he said with a wry smile on his face.

"Um, he's alright," she said, omitting the fact that he had a large knot on the back of his head, "but why ask me?"

"Well you two have spent so much time together recently I had come to believe that you talked to each other of your wellbeing."

"We do, it's just that it feels like everybody's trying to push us together ever since that picture Bobby circulated around."

"Yes, I do admit, the two of you did look rather cute on the couch together. Your arms thrown around his upper torso, his left arm draped protectively around your back…"

"So how's Monet doing Hank," Jubilee said smiling the same wry smile Beast had flashed earlier.

"The young lady is doing very well Jubilee. We have actually come to an agreement as to what our relationship is."

"Which would be??" Jubilee was excited at the prospect of Beast finally meeting a woman worthy of him.

"Something."

"Something…"

"Our relationship is something. We have agreed that it cannot be nothing because there is too much caring and emotion and want involved and you cannot derive something from nothing, therefore we have agreed that our relationship is something."

"Sounds like you guys are beating around the bush to me," Jubilee cracked.

"That may be so," Hank said with a smile, "but I believe we're getting somewhere."

"Hank! Would you please go tell Ms. Perfect that you got a thing for her? I'll even do it for you if you're too chicken."

"No I believe it's too soon for a talk of that nature. We must circle around the subject at least once more."

"Fine, how long will that take?"

"Well, as we haven't seen each other at all this week, I believe that it will probably be another month."

"Arrggh!"

"Indeed, oh and please do not tell Monet what I have told you. Otherwise I believe that Mr. Guthrie may prematurely hear of your feelings for him, perhaps at the next dinner we all have together."

"You wouldn't!"

"No I suppose I wouldn't, but how do we know Bobby might not hear anything and we all know how his mouth seems to run. Besides Jubilation, I had come to believe you had no romantic feelings towards Samuel."

Jubilee opened and closed her mouth at the last statement, realizing she had already given herself away. "Well I didn't."

"Didn't implies that you now do."

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Jubilee pouted for a minute, trying to figure out how she had been tricked into admitting her crush on her friend. "Yes, ok, fine I like him now, ok?"

"And why did you not like him before"

"Because I didn't know him."

"Ah, but now that you do know him you have become infatuated."

"Well, uh, its not like every guy in the world is willing to call me beautiful, and give me pep talks, and take me to dances, and won't leave my side just because some other prettier girl starts talking to him."

"So you simply like him for the way he makes you feel?"

"No, I mean that's part of it, but…Sam's laid back. He doesn't get angry at anything that isn't worth getting angry about. He'll go out of his way to make sure everybody else is ok and is willing to sacrifice himself if somebody isn't ok. He's got a nice butt."

"Well then, nice butt aside; I believe you have found yourself a wonderful young man. Now when exactly do you plan on letting him know of your feelings?"

"Umm never."

Hank looked up from his computer and said, "And why, pray tell, is that?"

"Because he probably just sees me as some little kid."

"Jubilee, Sam is only two years older than you, and you have proven yourself time and time again in these last few months that you are an X-man."

"Yeah I guess so Hank, but what do I do?"

"Well Jubilee, and I mean no offense, I believe you should at least wait a week and think this crush through. Really look at Samuel as a person and see if he's somebody you could have a relationship with."

"OK, but a week?"

"Yes."

"Fine, can you hand me that x-ray?"

"But of course Jubilee, and please do remember that not one word about my feelings for Monet should leave this lab."

"You got it Hank." If there was one thing she didn't want, it was Bobby shouting to everyone that she had a crush on Sam.

While Jubilee was lost in reminiscing Sam was on his way to the bathroom. He was not pleased to see that Bobby blocked the way to the bathroom. "Hey Sam, you busy," Bobby asked with a knowing smile. "Well Ah gotta use the bathroom could you please move," Sam said, frustration beginning to take hold of his usual calm demeanor. "Oh sure, hey you know what? I gotta go too, besides we never got to finish our conversation at dinner."


	9. Bobby and Sam do Toilet Talk

Toilet Talk

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters, though my lawyers are on the job.

I decided to go ahead and add another chapter, since this one is so short and it might be another two days or two weeks before I post again. I hope you enjoy

Sam sighed and walked past the other man, who followed him into the bathroom. "What conversation is that Bobby?"

Bobby stood at the urinal to Sam's left. "Oh you know champ, the one where I'd almost convinced you to go out on a date with Jubilee. Listen, me and pretty much everyone in this house knows something is going on between the two of you. I know it, Hank knows it, Scott knows it, dogs, Sam, dogs know it!"

Sam just stared at Bobby for a minute, obviously confused by what Bobby was talking about. "What are you sayin' Bobby?"

Bobby shook his head, zipped his pants back up. "Are you really this dense Hayseed? Come on! The entire team has really been eating up the adorably cute way you act around each other, calling each other partner all the time. Its sweet, it really is, and I'm glad you guys found somebody, even though both of you aren't going to admit it. However, Hank and I have decided that it is up to us to get you past this stage and onto the next one, which means you need to take Jubilee out on a date." Sam followed Bobby to the sink.

Sam bit his lip as he washed his hands. "What makes you think Ah got somethin' for Jubilee?"

"Please, Sam, you of all people are the absolute worst with keeping secrets. Its practically written all over your face. You'd be less noticeable wearing a shirt that says 'I Like Jubilee'"

"You don't understand Bobby it ain't that easy for meh."

"Why not? What've you got to worry about? You dated an intergalactic rockstar and a member of X-force, as well as turning many a head."

"Yeah, but those were different. They just sorta happened till Ah couldn't even remember why we had dated in the first place. Ah've never asked a girl on a date before and this isn't just an emotional thing either Bobby. Ah'm not just getting swept up in all of this lahke Ah did with Tabby or with Lila. Ah'm fully in control of this and it scares the livin' daylights out of meh."

"Well Sam all this means is you gotta step it up alright? If it helps know that all of us are rooting for you guys."

"Why? Why are the two of us such a big deal?"

"Because for the last year or so we've all sat and watched as Jubilee brought in stupid guy after stupid guy and you as you brought in no one. You're a good guy Sam and we trust you. Jubilee will be good for you too. So you gonna do it?"

Sam smiled, "Yeah Ah think Ah'm gonna do it."

"Great! When?"

"Right now."

"OK, hey do you mind if me and Beast tape it, me and the rest of the crew here kind of have a bet riding on this…"

Sam just left the bathroom and headed towards the rec room.

"Alright Sam, we're still rooting for you…" Bobby finished lamely, still standing in the bathroom. "Where's Kitty at?"


	10. Twenty Ton Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters still.

Beany thanks for the compliments, I have bad news though. Most of the previous chapters had already been written and this one of the last of the pre-written chapters so pretty much from here on out it'll take me a week or two to update so I can write the chapter, sorry

BlueSqueak: thanks, I enjoy the Cannonball/Jubilee dynamic quite a bit as well.

little miss tiny shoes: thanks, and to anyone reading this check out her story You Can't Run On Ice, its a great story.

DeepFreeze27: thanks for the compliments. Yup Sam actually did go out with Tabitha/Boom Boom in the comic books

TwentyTon Questions

Jubilee was still lost in thought when Sam came in the rec room. She looked up at the sound of shoes on the carpet and flashed a small smile. "Hey Sam, long time no see," she greeted.

He smiled back and said, "Yeah 'spose it has been a while. Seems like you grew a few inches too."

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at the remark. "Alright Country you ready to play?"

"Ready as I can be," he said. Something in his voice struck Jubilee as odd, but she decided to ignore it and simply play the game. "OK so I'll start," Jubilee said with a vicious smile on her face. "Sam what's your favorite ice cream?"

"Homemade vanilla. Jubilee what's your favorite restaurant?"

Jubilee was surprised by the quickness with which the question had been delivered. "Hmmm L'Angelos Sam, when was it you last kissed a girl?"

Sam smirked at the question. "Its been a couple years. Jubilee when's the last time you kissed a boy?

"Two years ago, unfortunately, and it wasn't that great of a kiss. Alright so you seem nervous, what's that all about?"

"Its about something Bobby said Ah should ask you and Ah really want to ask you, but Ah'm gonna wait a few questions. How do you feel about Bobby?"

"What?! Sam you can't just say you have an extra special question for me and then say you're gonna wait on it. How do I feel about Bobby? Um he's like my brother ya know? I love playing pranks with him. Um why do you ask?"

"Because Ah'm trying to throw you off track from the question Ah'm actually going to ask you in about five minutes. So what're you doing this week?"

"Nothing, why do you keep teasing me with this big question," she had begun to figure out that the faster she answered the questions the sooner she'd get to the so-called big question.

"It was supposed to be a secret, you just happened to break it a little early. So you sure you have nothing planned?"

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that?"

"We've still got two minutes."

Jubilee growled, causing Sam to smile even more.

"So what time is it?"

"its 8:59 Sam, would you come on already?"

"Nope mah word is mah bond. So Jubilee were you bein' honest when you said what you wanted in a guy?"

"Yes and if you're setting me up on a blind date I'm gonna be pissed. You're not setting me up on a blind date are you," Jubilee was confused by where this was heading. First he said he had a big question for her and then he kept it from her, and then he asks if she had been honest about an old question.

"No, not a blind date. How about going on a date with me though?"

Jubilee was shocked by the question. It had never occurred to her that Sam might possibly reciprocate the attraction she held for him. A blush colored her cheeks, while her thoughts began to fire off at random. 'Wait a week,' Beast had said, but was that really necessary? He'd never given her bad advice before so... "Sam," she winced knowing her answer and hating it, "can you wait one week for the answer?"

'Its not a no, but its not a yes either,' Sam thought to himself, 'It was better than a no and besides how long could it take for a week to pass?' "Uhhh sure, mind if Ah ask why?"

"Can't tell ya at this point Country, but I promise you'll have my answer in a week." 'If he knew the reason,' she thought, 'then he'd just be on his best behavior and I want to see him at his worst.'

"Anything Ah can do to persuade ya," he said with a grin.

"Just be yourself Country, I like you that way," Jubilee said as a blush came over her.

"Well alright then. I'd say our game of twenty one questions is over now. How about that movie?"

"Yeah, sounds good, man why is it we never seem to finish a game of twenty one questions."

"Well, finishing is never really the point. The point is to see what you can find out about the person and how much detail you can get them to go into."

"True," an uncomfortable silence fell on them, "um I'll get the movie."

"I'll get the popcorn and the rootbeer floats."

"Cool, meet you downstairs?"

"Yeah."

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, each barely paying attention to the movie Jubilee had chosen. Sam glanced over at Jubilee, curled up around a pillow, eating her rootbeer float and then glanced away when he realized he'd been looking at her too long. Jubilee did the same from time to time, admiring his eyes, wondering what it would be like to kiss him. The end result of this was neither of the two of them were satisfied by the movie or the distance. After the movie had ended they sat in silence, Sam biting his lip, Jubilee staring blankly at the screen, hoping something to say would come to mind, but Sam beat her to it. "Jubilee."

"Yeah."

"Ah just want you to know that Ah really like you a lot and Ah'm willin' to wait for your answer, so Ah hope Ah ain't rushin' ya inta anything."

Jubilee smiled, wishing she hadn't told Hank she would wait a week, but knew he was probably right. Still this didn't keep her from feeling anxious. "You're not Country, don't worry about it, really. Just give me this week and I promise you'll have an answer."

"Alright then, well Ah'm goin' to bed, see ya in the mornin," Sam said as he stood up, gathering the dishes from the coffee table.

"Well, afternoon anyways Country," she said before getting up herself and giving Sam an unexpected hug, which he returned as best he could with his hands full. "Night Sam."

"Night Jubilee," he said with a smile before heading towards the kitchen, a dopey grin growing on his face when he was out of her sight. The grin didn't leave his face until the next morning. Jubilee didn't rest quite as easy as Sam because she could never seem to quite get him out of her head. 'He makes me nervous,' she thought to herself, 'well ok, but I need to get some rest danger room session tomorrow and all that jazz. Sleep, sleep, sleep, sleep, sle.." snore.


	11. Two Conversations

Two Conversations

Disclaimer still don't own those pesky X-men and the story title belongs to The Appleseed Cast

Beany: thanks again

little miss tiny shoes: don't think they can wait a week huh? let's just wait and see...:)

DeepFreeze27: Boom Boom and Sam were together in the last few issues of New Mutants, most of X-Force until issue 76 where he found her and his best friend, Roberto Sunspot DaCosta kissing, ouch!

"Monet I need your help."

Monet looked up from her book, her face passive as always. "And why would that be Jubilee?"

"Cuz I need somebody to bounce ideas off of," Jubilee asked, wondering what exactly it was that had made her come to Monet in the first place.

"I'm sorry Jubilee, but I really do not think I am the right person for this bouncing of ideas. Why not go see Paige?" To be honest Monet was contemplating things herself. A certain blue furred mutant had gotten into her head and refused to leave, but how to tell him without scaring the poor man was the question on her mind.

"Well see this is kinda about Sam and..."

"Yes I suppose Paige might hurt the process. Why not Bobby or Scott then?"

"Well Bobby is involved in this situation enough as it is and Scott, um yeah I don't think he'd be the best idea. Besides Monet you're kinda going through the same thing with Hank" Immediately Monet blushed furiously, hating the fact that she was so openly showing her emotions.

"What thing with Mr. McCoy are you referring to," Monet said sharply, hoping she wasn't blushing.

"Uh the thing where you two make moon eyes at each other and hang out all the time."

"Jubilee!" Monet shouted and then blushed again, looking around to see if anyone had heard her exclamation. "Jubilee," she whispered to a now laughing Jubilee. "Jubilee," she repeated to a now crying Jubilee. "Samuel, how are you," she asked. Jubilee looked behind her and around the rest of the room, even going so far as to look under Monet's bed. "Now that I have your attention," Monet said, "I will be your idea bouncer, but I must ask that you keep your...opinion's on the matters of Mr. McCoy and I's relationship to yourself."

"Alright, alright, fine," Jubilee answered, "the two of you are so uptight about this thing. Anyways, yeah what I need to know is would you help me watch Sam for the rest of the week?"

"Why are you observing him Jubilee," Monet said smiling, hoping to turn the tables on Jubilee.

"Uh cuz I like him, but I want to know his faults as well so we don't have a crappy relationship or anything."

Monet was disappointed to hear Jubilee admit her affections so easily. "Oh well, yes I suppose I could help you there, but I do believe a talk with Paige will also help you. Afterall she is Sam's sister and would possibly know some things about him that we do not see."

"True, ok, well thanks Monet and I won't tell anyone about you and Beast and whatever it is you guys are doing."

"Thank you Jubilee. Did he say anything about me while you worked with him in the lab yesterday?"

"Uh yeah, but I can't say anything because I promised him I wouldn't."

Another blush rose to Monet's cheeks and she started to nervously rub her hands together. Jubilee just smiled at the girlish way her friend was acting and left the room. She was on a mission.

Sam was on a mission of his own. He was seeking Wolverine in the woods behind the mansion hoping he would be able to talk to the other man about his relationship with Jubilee. "Logan," Sam called, knowing it most likely wouldn't do any good. "Yeah kid," Logan answered from a tree to Sam's left.

"Hey, didn't see ya there Logan," Sam started, already feeling his throat begin to dry. What exactly was dripping from Logan's claws?

"Yeah."

'Oh great, one word answers he's already pissed at me and I haven't even started-' "Something on your mind kid," Logan asked.

"Uh yeah Ah was kinda wondering if it might be alright for me to take Jubilee out on a date this weekend," Sam said, hoping that Logan would only scar him and not kill him.

Logan jumped from the tree landing nicely on his feet and slowly strode over to Sam. "Sam, I'm gonna tell ya somethin' important so I want you to be all ears."

Sam nodded his head, feeling sweat begin to slide down his back.

"You and I don't really know each other all that well, but I've seen and I've heard good things about you. You're a decent guy and I respect that bub. Jubilee's a daughter to me and I appreciate the fact that you're askin' me my opinion on the deal. I understand relationships can go sour, but if you ever lay an unwanted finger on her or break her heart you'll be dead before the next day's sun, ya understand me?"

Sam nodded again, now more scared of the man before him than he had been. "Logan I promise ya I'll try to keep her safe."

"Good. I gotta make it to a Danger Room session, good luck on your date, she's a feisty one."

Sam smiled and watched the older man leave, happy he had gotten Logan's approval, but still scared that Logan would kill him at the slightest provocation. So as he slowly, cautiously walked away from the man, one thought echoed in his mind,'Now all I need is an answer from Jubilee.'


	12. There's A Light Up Ahead

There's A Light Up Ahead

Disclaimer Don't own the X-men and the title of the chapter belongs to Further Seems Forever.

Special Thanks to Beany for recommeding my story on the Wolver/Jubilee board, you rock! Jubilee/Deadpool would be cool I gotta admit, as would Jubilee/Nate Grey. Tell me if you find either of those pairings, please! Thanks again!

Thanks to all my other reviewers and readers.

It had been four days since Jubilee's conversation with Monet and so far neither of them had found any truly horrible flaws in Sam's character. They had found that he occasionally picked his nose when he thought no one was looking, he was a slow driver, and that he had a nasty habit of knowing when he was being watched, as he had called the girls out each time they had been trying to observe him. The two had been sitting in silence for the last twenty minutes, Monet secretly hoping Jubilee would leave soon so she could further analyze what Hank had meant when he had said, "Hello" to her that morning. 'The man isn't perfect,' Jubilee thought to herself, 'there's gotta be something I missed.' She knew he had a low self esteem at times and could be stubborn, but then so could she. Jubilee was excited about the prospects of actually dating a man she respected, but then at the same time she felt that he could just as easily shatter that image if his character was just a facade. She knew it wasn't, but still this seemed too good to be true. "Was this week wasted Monet," Jubilee asked.

"No Jubilee."

"But we didn't find anything wrong with Sam that would keep me from dating him."

"We did find that he has a birthmark when you 'accidentally' walked in on him while he was showering."

"I repeat we didn't find ANYTHING wrong with Sam that would keep me from dating him."

"What was your excuse again? Ah yes, 'sorry Sam, but supper's ready and I've got a throat sore and can't really yell through doors that well.' The look on your face and his were very good reasons for this week to have happened."

"Monet we didn't find anything-"

"No we didn't Jubilee. I had thought the reason for this observation was to decide whether you wanted to date Sam or not, not what his problems were and how you could keep yourself from dating him."

"Its scary Monet."

"Why?" Monet had hoped to hear this as she was also scared of a relationship with Henry.

"Because... I feel that I might actually be happy in this relationship and what if I'm not ya know? Then what was the point?"

"I suppose you could simply do us all a favor and close yourself in a closet for the rest of your existence instead of taking a chance. Jubilee you do not have to marry Samuel, he has asked you on a date. Go with no expectations and I am sure you will have a wonderful time."

"Yeah you're right."

"Why, Jubilee, when have I ever been wrong?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes at the comment. "Thanks for your help."

"Jubilee before you leave I would like a favor from you?"

"OK."

"Tell Mr. McCoy that I would love to."

"Oh would you now," Jubilee smiled, anticipating some juicy gossip.

"Of course, who could resist such a request. I believe I will take a nap now, please wake me for dinner," Monet said, purposefully vague, knowing full well if she were to tell Jubilee the entire story a series of half truths would have made their way around the mansion within an hour.

"Alright princess." Jubilee left the room happy for her friends. She headed towards the lab and found Hank leaving it. "Hey Hank!"

"Jubilation, how are you on this fine day," a toothy Beast asked.

"Good. Hey Monet has a message for me to give you." She saw the fireworks go off in Hank's eyes, his fur start to rise up of its own accord.

"Do tell."

"She says... Actually Hank you're going to have to tell me the question if you want to hear her answer."

"I asked the lady to dinner and an opera."

"Way to go Beaster! I knew you had it in you, so when did you do all of this?"

"Jubilee would you be so kind as to stop torturing my already fraying nerves and deliver Monet's message."

"Yeah sorry about that Beast, she says she'd love to."

"Wonderful, now I must take leave as I have not slept for several days and find that I am most tired. Good day Jubilee."

"Later Hank." 'Looks like the mushies are making their way through the mansion,' she thought to herself before running into Sam who was completely covered in mud.

"Uh Sam-"

"My sister's car broke down and while Ah was there helping her out...Ah got muddy. Ah'm gonna take a shower, you wanna watch a movie or somethin' after dinner?"

"Sure, you alright," she asked, amazed he was taking the fact that he'd been doused in mud so well. He looked tired though.

"Yeah, Ah guess. The car's fixed and Warren's helpin' her into the mansion."

"But are you alright," she said, showing she genuinely cared.

Sam puffed up a little bit at the sentiment and said what any guy would say, "Yeah ah'm good, thanks for askin'. How was your day?"

"It was good Country, now go take a shower cuz you reek dude!"

"Thanks Jubes. Oh, one thing, I know your throat's sore and all so just know I'll be down to dinner when I'm out of the shower," he said with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice before heading off. Jubilee prayed he wouldn't turn around and see just how red her face was.She quickly turned and headed towards Monet's room, remembering that the girl had asked Jubilee to wake her up.

However, she was somewhat surprised to see Hank at the girl's door kissing Monet. Jubilee cleared her throat rather loudly, "Uh Monet its time to wake up for dinner. If you're looking for Hank he's taking a na- Oh there you are Hank," Jubilee said, pretending to be surprised by Hank's presence at Monet's door. The guilty party quickly separated, a blush coming to Monet's face, while Hank simply gave Jubilee a smile that served as a reminder of what Hank could do with Jubilee's earlier admission of her feelings for Sam. "So yeah guys dinner, lets go," Jubilee teased before walking towards the kitchen. She heard Beast say, "I shall save a table for the two of us my dear," and Monet say, "that would be wonderful Henry, I shall be there in ten minutes." Jubilee was happy for her friends.


	13. Two Dollar Shoes

Two Dollar Shoes

disclaimer: still don't own the characters and the chapter title comes from Rosie Thomas

Beany: thanks for the tip on the Nate/Jubilee fic. it was really good and I laughed a lot at the Deadpool bits. I remember reading a fic where Deadpool and Jubilee sorta got together and thought it kinda funny, dunno if I can find it again though. Anyways thanks for your reviews, oh and I promise you IT begins after this chapter, just wanted to tease the readers a little more.

and thanks to everybody who reads this as well.

Jubilee placed her ear to the door of the bathroom, hoping that Sam wouldn't open it. When she was satisfied that he was in the shower she quickly ran to his room and started to rummage through his closet. A pair of bedroom slippers, sweatpants, and a t-shirt that looked like it had been worn for thousands of years was placed on his bed and then Jubilee ran out. She headed for Monet's room, remembering that the girl had asked Jubilee to wake her up. However, she was somewhat surprised to see Hank at the girl's door kissing Monet. Jubilee cleared her throat rather loudly, "Uh Monet its time to wake up for dinner. Hank's taking a na- Oh there you are Hank," Jubilee said, pretending to be surprised by Hank's presence at Monet's door. The guilty party quickly separated, a blush coming to Monet's face, while Hank simply gave Jubilee a smile that served as a reminder of what Hank could do with Jubilee's earlier admission of her feelings for Sam. "So yeah guys dinner, lets go," Jubilee teased before walking towards the kitchen. She heard Beast say, "I shall save a table for the two of us my dear," and Monet say, "that would be wonderful Henry, I shall be there in ten minutes." Jubilee was happy for her friends.

Sam finished toweling himself off after the much needed shower and walked into his bedroom to find that some clothes had been laid out for him drawing a smile on his face. He took off his robe and began to dress himself, feeling better for putting on clean clothes. 'What movie should we watch tonight? Maybe something like 28 Days Later or Friday would be Jubilee's speed? Hope she's savin' me a seat.' He walked downstairs to the kitchen and got in line behind Bobby and Gambit, hoping Bobby wouldn't say any- "So Sam I heard from Hank that you had the talk with Jubilee," Bobby said with a wink. Gambit turned to face Sam, "What talk would that be mon ami?"

"Ah cahn't rightly say Gambit cuz Ah don't have a clue as to what Bobby's talkin' about."

"Oh Sam has a big crush on Jubilee and he talked to her about it. What I'm wondering though is what she said," Bobby explained smiling at Sam the entire time.

"Oh ho monsiur Guthrie has a thing for the petite no? You are a braver man than me Sam. I would watch my back from now on if I were you Samuel."

"Thanks for the advice Gambit," Sam said, glum over the fact that he himself didn't know what Jubilee's answer to his question would be, "but it might not even happen so no use gettin' mah hopes up. If ya'll don't mind could we get off the subject now, after all Jubilee's in here somewhere." Gambit nodded and began to place food on his place while Bobby changed the conversation to his burgeoning relationship with Kitty.

"So I like her and she likes me, after all what woman doesn't right? But I'm not exactly sure how to go about this, what do you suggest Sam?"

"Just be honest Bobby. You're up to get some food by the way."

"Oh yeah right, but no for real Sam. Kittie's refined its gonna take more than just a game of twenty one questions to get her to like me."

"Bobby just try it, if it doesn't work. Ah promise ya she'll at least appreciate it."

"Yeah...right well thanks for the advice Sam"

Sam just rolled his eyes, knowing Bobby wasn't going to take his advice. 'Guess some just need to learn the hard way.' When he was done putting food on his plate he looked for a table, but the only one with an empty chair was at a table with Bobby, Scott, Jean, Warren, and Hank, the original X-men. Shrugging his shoulders he made his way over to the table and sat down in the empty chair. The reaction caused was immediate.

Bobby: "So hey partner. How's it going PARTNER? Sam, where's your PARTNER?

"Ah bulieve she's sittin' with Kitty, Bobby," Sam answered with a sly grin.

Warren then entered the conversation, or what was beginning to become an inquisition. "So Samuel, did you take Bobby's advice the night he gave it."

"Fellas Ah don't really feel the need to continue to talk about this, if ya don't mind."

"I'm telling you," Bobby said, "it was the night of."

"Bobby, I didn't hear it from Sam or Jubilee so till then you're not getting paid," Warren said, while Scott and even Jean nodded their ascent. After hearing that Sam realized he been herded into this table, the seat had been left empty on purpose, but how to get out.

"Sam, we just want you to know that we give you our full support in this relationship," Scott started and then saw that Sam was getting up from the table.

"Yeah ah'm sorry guys not feeling to well, musta been somethin' Ah ate, gonna go back to my room, see ya'll around."

"But he hadn't touched a thing on his plate," Jean said with a knowing smile.

"Yes I suppose we should leave the young man and Jubilee' relationship alone."

"Yeah especially when Hank and Monet's is so much more interesting," Bobby said with a smirk towards the table beside him. The remark was unheard by the occupants who simply seemed content to stare into each other's eyes.

Warren, Scott, and Jean laughed at Bobby's unsuccesful dig at Hank and Monet.

Sam had taken his plate back to his room with him and began to eat, two minutes later his fork was scraping the plate. 'Hungrier than ah thought, but then Momma did always say Ah had a big appetite.' He turned to see Jubilee standing there in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a rootbeer float in each hand and a dvd tucked under her arm. "Mind givin' me a hand Country," she said with a smile. He smiled back and said, "Sure," before taking the glasses out of her hand.

"You still up for a movie?"

"Course and thank you by the way."

"For what?"

"The clean clothes laid out for me."

"Hey, what are partners for, right?"

"Raight, so what're we watching tonight?"

"28 Days Later."

"Sounds interestin'."


	14. Under the Milkway

Under the Milkyway

Disclaimer: don't own the x-men and the title comes from a song of the same name by The Church.

TheLegendaryManHimself: dude thanks pointing out the original X-men thing I totally forgot, nice!

Beany: yeah if you think Bobby's got a big mouth now just wait till the next chapter...

Ayka: good idea, thanks and glad you enjoyed the chapter

Erutan Xiku: thanks mans for the compliments, the waiting is now at an end, kinda sorta anyways :)

Thanks for all your reviews and you people who read it. Without further ado...

The movie was... the movie was... the movie wasn't even close to holding Sam's attention for more than three five minute periods. His eyes were fixed on Jubilee's, whose eyes were also fixed on his. It seemed that they had made some silent agreement that neither would talk during the movie nor would they actually watch the movie. Instead they would simply stare at one another. 'Say somethin' Sam, anything...but what to say? You're waiting on an answer still. Talkin's better than this though.'

"Jubilee, ah" he shut his mouth as soon as he'd opened it. 'What ta say though?'

"What's up Sam" Jubilee was at a loss for words, she knew something was beginning to grow between the two of them. She knew she needed to give him an answer, but it wasn't due till tomorrow.

"Twenty one questions"

Jubilee smiled, feeling the tension of their situation beginning to deflate, ok. Sam was happy about the change of the atmosphere too. It was what their friendship had been based on, talking to one another. "Shoot Country"

"Would ya rather be a sponge or a sea urchin"

"Sea urchin, cuz I just don't see myself as a household product. Plus what kind of nastiness could I be used to clean, don't even want to think about it Sam. So is there any truth to a rumor about a bet being taken as to when you would ask me out"

"Yeah...I hate that we've somehow become the mansion's new couple to dissect and we're not even a couple. How did Hank and Monet or Paige and Warren get out of that job"

"I think they payed the mansion off actually. So, Sam, how you doing"

Sam rolled his eyes at the bad impression. "Lame Lee, so lame. So do you use conditioner"

"No why"

"Ah dunno just looks conditioned Ah guess."

Jubilee giggled, then laughed, then guffawed, chortled and finally snorted, somewhat contagiously as Sam began to pick up on the laughter and then snort as well. When Jubilee finally calmed herself down, wiping most of the tears out of her eyes, she said"Sam that has to be" and paused to laugh again. "That has to be the weirdest question I've ever been asked. What kind of question was that"

"Apparently it was a good one if it made ya laugh like that. By the way, did ya know you got somethin' hangin' out your nose"

Jubilee quickly covered the lower half of her face with her hand and ran to the bathroom, leaving Sam to laugh by himself and to face her when she got back. "There wasn't anything hanging out of my nose Country" she said menacingly"prepare to die." With that a pillow was picked up and thrown at an unguarded face. Sam recovered from the blow quickly though and got up with a pillow in hand. The two faced off against one another, circling around each other for a minute before Jubilee attacked with a quick two pillow attack. Sam lost his pillow in the fray and was defenseless as Jubilee preceded to beat him near-senseless. Near being the key word, as he retained just enough sense to pick up the smaller girl and rush them out of the rec room and down the stairs before Jubilee even realized the tables had turned on her. "Wait a sec Country, where we goin'"

"Outside" Sam said with a smile Jubilee knew was on his face the moment he'd said outside.

Finally, it began to click in Jubilee's head what 'Outside' entailed. "Oh craaa" Jubilee started before Sam opened the front door and then launched the two of them into the sky, flying just fast enough for Jubilee to feel her stomach in her throat. She remembered having flown with Warren once and how graceful and free she felt, like a bird. With Sam it was totally different, it was dangerous and powerful. The only thing the Sam and Warren had in common was the carefreeness with which they flew. Sam looped and barrel rolled, cut off his blast shield and let them drop hundreds of feet before turning it back on and sending them even higher. It was scarier than any roller coaster ride she had ever been on and she loved every minute of it. She laughed and watched in awe at the control Sam had over his powers and she hugged him near to her, knowing he wouldn't let her fall. When it seemed the flight would never end Sam finally began to slow himself down and then landed ever so carefully just outside of the mansion and yet she clung to him around his neck. "That was awesome" she whispered in his ear. Sam hugged her back and whispered"Yeah." They remained like that for a few more minutes before letting to go of the other.

"Guess we better clean up the rec room" Jubilee said sheepishly. Sam blushed"Uh yeah, sorry for not warning ya about the um..."

"No it was cool, I really enjoyed it and uh...yeah so no worries."

"Well cool, so guess we better go inside."

"Yeah." The two simply stared at one another. Finally Jubilee broke out of it and walked inside, while Sam followed.


	15. The Day That Wouldn't End, But Did Part ...

The Day That Wouldn't End, but Did part one

Disclaimer: I don't own them, sorry. Oh and check out the story Beany is writing, its muy good.

Beany: thanks man for your constant reviews and encouragement

Thanks for all my reviewers and readers, hope the new chapter is to your liking.

They had cleaned up the rec room in silence, both occasionally shooting looks at one another and returning smiles. When they had finished Sam put his hands on hips, satisfied with the work they'd done and then remembered there was another task at hand. "Hey Jubilee what're you doing tomorrow" he asked, his heart feeling like it might beat its way out of his chest.

"Uh, uh not anything special" she said, trying to appear nonchalant, but her nervousness clearly showing through. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, 'could he really be asking her on a date? Her first date,' she thought to herself.

"Well Ah was wonderin' if you wouldn't mind going on a picnic with me it's"

"Yes! I mean" she laughed nervously when she realized that she had just interrupted him"I mean um sorry, you first." She twisted her hands, unconsciously making small sparks between her palms.

His jaw dropped at her answer, surprised it had come so easily. "You will? Great! Well Ah was thinkin' we could leave here around noon and just take a small hike, it'll be fun."

"Yeah definitely Country. Noon sounds ok with me."

"Well...good then."

"Yeah, good."

They stood next to one another now unsure of what else to say or do. He opened his mouth, closed it and then just hugged her, one she returned with interest.

"So I'll see you tomorrow" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah."

They held the embrace for another minute before they let go. "Goodnight."

The next morning found Bobby Drake giving a lecture to the rest of the X-men, complete with powerpoint slides. "So as we can see from this slide they are clearly hugging in a more than friendly manner. However, for those of you in doubt I have recorded their conversation using equipment that the lovely Ms. Pryde 'borrowed' from SHIELD." The 'lovely' Ms. Pryde was currently wearing a robe she'd had since she was in high school, had curlers in her hair, and was too tired to listen to the recording. She did hear Warren curse under his breath when he heard the proof, knowing that Bobby had won the bet. Scott raised a hand to get Bobby's attention.

"Yes, you in the back" Bobby asked, effectively keeping the persona of a lecturer.

"Bobby why couldn't you have showed this to us later? Its four in the morning."

"Oh come on Scott! We don't want Sam and Jubilee knowing about this and we all know that Sam wakes up at the crack of dawn. If he wakes up and finds out about this I'll hit the roof because that's where he's going to throw me."

"You'd deserve it too bub, makin' a slide show out their relationship ain't the nicest thing you ever did."

"Logan if it weren't for me Sam never would have asked Jubilee and besides...hey Sam"

Sam just walked in, stunned by the sight before him. A picture of Jubilee and him from last night and then all of the X-men except for Beast and Monet sitting in chairs looking at the picture. To make matters worse he was pretty sure he could hear a recording of Jubilee and him talking about their date. "Is Monsieur Sam, no" Gambit said, hoping to lighten the mood. Sam looked around him and then started to speak, stopped again. "Alright ya'll do me a favor" he said in a surprisingly controlled tone of voice"don't let Jubilee know about this and please stop. We're not a reality show. Bobby grow up. Kitty, Bobby's got the hots for ya, do what ya want with that piece of information." With all that said Sam turned and left to go back to bed. The sound of Bobby sputtering something unintelligible to Kitty made him grin.

Later that morning Sam awoke and went to the kitchen again, this time finding that it was empty save Hank and Monet. "Mornin' ya'll" he said happily as he began to take a container of orange juice out of the refrigerator.

"Good morning Samuel, I take it everything is well" Hank asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Things are great Hank. Me n' Jubilee are goin' on a picnic in a few hours."

"Jubilee? Up before noon on a Saturday? I would be interested in seeing that Sam, please do tell me when it happens" Monet said coyly.

"Yeah Ah'm sure it'll be tough on her, but Ah think she'll be up on time" Sam said as he began to drink the orange juice after pouring it into his glass. "So what are ya'll doin' today" he asked, giving an even slyer grin than Hank had earlier given.

"I believe we might also enjoy a small lunch, perhaps by the lake. Would you be interested Monet" Hank asked.

"Of course Henry its a lovely day" Monet said with a blush.

Sam could already sense the sappiness of the two entering the room and left before he became involved in it. He slowly made his way back to his room, where he found a note hanging from his door. "You'll pay" it simply said. Sam just rolled his eyes and went into his room to change.


	16. The Day That Wouldn't End, but Did Part ...

The Day That Wouldn't End, But Then Did Part 2

Disclaimer: still don't own the x-men

Beany: well Sam might not deck him, but...

DeepFreeze27: thanks for the review, glad you liked the Bobby and Kitty thing

sorry its taken me so long to write this chapter. I was really busy last week, but I think I'm back on track. Thanks to all my reviewers and readers, you guys rocket.

When Jubilee heard her alarm she was out of her bed before her eyes were open and as a result cracked her head on her dresser. She sat on the floor, hand to her head and silently cursed herself. Dizziness or not, though, she refused to be late on her first date and quickly dressed herself before checking herself in the mirror. She gasped; the bruise was a highly noticeable purple and blue. To make things worse the bruise was beginning to swell. "Oh great," she said with a frustrated sigh. Still, she knew this wasn't that big of a deal. Maybe to people like Monet or Emma Frost, but not to her...right? There was a small part of her that didn't want to leave her room, that wanted to start the day over again. The more assertive side said to just forget about it and move on. She did and ran promptly into Bobby who then proceeded to ask her if it was 'Severe Blow to the Head Day.' She responded by giving him a severe blow to the head of his own and then continued to walk down the hallway.

Kittie found Bobby fifteen minutes later in the dining room, holding a bag of ice to his head. "Bobby, what happened to you," she asked, more out of curiosity than concern. After all a bruise on an X-man was just as normal as warts on a frog. "Jubilee," he moaned.

"What'd you do to her," she asked, knowing very well that Bobby had probably deserved the knock on his head. He just didn't know when to stop or when not to start, depending on the situation.

"I kinda made fun of her because she had a big bruise on her head," he said as he took the bag of ice away. He had to admit he was feeling pretty ridiculous talking to someone with a bag of ice on his head. Especially when that person was Kitty.

"So what have we learned from this Bobby?"

"It's easier to make fun of Sam than it is Jubilee?"

"No," she said and then flicked his bruise with her forefinger.

"Kittie! Do you know how much that hurts!"

"No, tell me." An impish grin founds its way on to her face, causing his throat to go dry.

"Uh... hey, listen, since I won the bet and everything I have all this extra cash laying about. So I was thinking I could take somebody out to dinner."

"Really," the impish grin now replaced with a more mischievous one. She started to sweat a little in anticipation of what he was going to say.

"Yeah, but um you know, who would go with me, right? Then I started thinking more positively, letting the ego grow a little bit. I said to myself, well, who wouldn't want to go with me? So that way I had a lot more people to choose from. I narrowed it down from the universe's population to the world's population, then the population of the US, then the population of New York, then the population of the mansion. Then I decided to narrow it down even more and say I would only take a female, and then I took it farther by saying I would only take a single female. Finally, I narrowed it down to single females who lived in the mansion and could walk through walls. But who?"

"Who could it be Bobby?" She widened her eyes, as if in suspense. She had always liked teasing Bobby.

"Katherine Pryde, would you go to dinner with me," he said before executing a bow, that came off as odd since he was still sitting.

"Sure Bobby."

"Bruises and all?"

"Bruises and all."

"Yeah," he screamed excitedly as he jumped out of his chair. He quickly sat back down after realizing his outburst. "So where do you want to go," he asked, hoping that she hadn't noticed his earlier excitement.

Jubilee and Sam joined them in the dining room before Kittie gave him an answer though. "Sam I keep telling you I'm fine. I don't need to put ice on it," Jubilee said as they entered.

"Ah heard ya the first 'Lee, but we got plenty of time. Just sit back and relax for half an hour. Ah'll get you a bag of ice and... Bobby what happened to your head," Sam asked, making both Kitty and Jubilee laugh, while Bobby simply pointed at Jubilee in reply. "And she only hit ya once," Sam said with a smile.

"Hey Sam, guess what?"

"What Kitty?"

"Bobby has chosen me to go on a date with him tonight."

"Really? Well now, how about that Bobby? You finally did somethin' about the girl you been after since she got back a year ago."

"Well..." Bobby couldn't think of anything to say and decided to just sit back and let Sam win this round. Meanwhile, Hank and Monet had begun to raid the refrigerator.

"Hmm I believe we may need more than one box of Twinkies for this outing my dear," Henry said as he looked through the picnic basket.

"Perhaps you're right Henry. We shall certainly need this mustard and the ham of course."

"Hmm, it would seem more efficient then to carry the refrigerator and all of its contents, wouldn't it," he said, feeling a grin tug at his lips.

"Yes I suppose so and for people of our power that should not be too hard of a task." They were able to stay straight faced for ten seconds more before they burst into laughter at the absurdity of their conversation. Without thinking Hank embraced Monet and placed a kiss on her forehead, neither noticed as they continued to laugh. "I shall make the sandwiches if you toss the salad," Hank said, his voice still full of mirth.

"I believe I can do that," Monet said as Sam walked in looking for a Ziploc bag and some ice. He knew that Bobby could have reduced Jubilee's swelling with his powers, but he didn't trust Bobby too much right now.

"Why Samuel shouldn't you have left by now," Hank asked as began pulling out different condiments from the refrigerator and setting them on the counter.

"Yeah, but Jubilee busted her head on her dresser so Ah'm tryin' to talk her into waitin' a while before we go walkin'"

"Is she ok," Monet asked, though she wasn't terribly worried. At one time she had thought Jubilee's head was made out of concrete after having seen the girl take several blows to the head over their time together on Generation X.

"Yeah, she's alright. Ah just wanted to reduce the swelling. Hers ain't quite as bad as Bobby's, though."

"I heard that," Bobby yelled from the dining room.

"Its the truth Bobby," Kitty said, "the things, like, the size of a huge egg."

"Doesn't mean everybody has to know," Bobby pouted playfully.

"Sam can we go now," Jubilee asked as she impatiently began to look out the window.

"Hold on one sec Lee," Sam said as he found a bag and quickly filled it with ice before bringing it to her and placing it on her forehead. "How's that feel?"

Jubilee gazed up at him and said, "Good," before blushing ever so slightly. She'd never had somebody take care of her like this, except for maybe Wolvie, but that was different. This was a man with whom she had no relation. He was taking care of her because he cared for her and not because he was going to get anything out of it. "Can we wait a few more minutes, just um, till the swelling goes down." 'Lame, Jubilee, so lame,' she berated herself.

"Be glad to Jubilee," he said, enjoying the moment with her and then thinking how much better the actual date would be.


End file.
